In recent years, digital video cameras using a random access recording medium, such as an optical disc, a hard disk drive, or a flash memory in addition to a conventional known magnetic tape, have become widespread as apparatuses for recording movies.
Also, more and more digital still cameras used to record still images have had a function of recording movies.
Those apparatuses have features of being capable of randomly accessing a recording medium and having high compatibility with other digital apparatuses, such as personal computers (PCs). Therefore, the apparatuses can easily create a short-time movie file (hereinafter snapshot movie) and transmit the file by attaching it to an E-mail or distribute the file by uploading it to a Web page.
Apparatuses are known, such as digital video cameras and digital still cameras, that are capable of selecting, as a recording mode, (i) a normal capture mode based on a conventional usage method in which image capturing is continuously performed within an allowable capacity of a recording medium until an instruction from a user is provided or (ii) a snapshot movie capture mode in which image capturing is automatically stopped after a predetermined period of time (e.g., 5 seconds) has elapsed from the start of the image capturing in order to create a snapshot movie (e.g., see PTL).
However, in the recording apparatus described in PTL, an image captured in the normal capture mode is indistinguishable from an image captured in the snapshot movie capture mode during reproduction, so that both types of images are reproduced mixed together. This causes a problem that an effect of change in surprising images at a good tempo that can be obtained by reproducing only images captured in the snapshot movie capture mode is insufficient.
Furthermore, if audio data recorded during image capturing is reproduced, the audio data is discontinuous at predetermined intervals, which gives discomfort to a listener disadvantageously.